Love in the Dark
by Rayne Dream Destiny
Summary: Amaya felt herself being thrown up into the air, the night sky was her greeting, in the moment she was air born, then she was falling. The pain in her body was distracted by the air. She felt the end coming to her, and as it was coming quick. Darkness consumed her, and the last thing she felt, was longing and love. If only she could turn back the time, and say 'yes'.
1. Hopeless

_**Love in the Dark**_

_**Chapter 1:**_

_**Hopeless**_

__A girl ran, her face filled with terror. This wasn't to be true, this wasn't a dream, no. This was a nightmare come to life. As she ran, she swept through the forest, a thing after her. She made the mistake of looking over her shoulder, and in the instant, fear raked over her body. She stumbled across the fields, a friend of hers told her about this. Turns out in the end, he was a satyr. "Help!" She screamed across the fields. The thing kept moving towards her, she swept a dark wave towards it. It flew backwards at least forty yards. The girl broke free, and ran inside the lines of the camp. She fell to her knees, exhausted.

A half man-half horse guy galloped up to her. "Looks like we have another Half Blood." He said, and offered a smile. "Welcome to Camp Half Blood." He added. The girl looked up, exasperated. She just fought a monster, and this dude was happy? What the front door?!

"Care to tell me your name?" The man asked. "I'm Chiron." He said, to greet. "My name is Amaya." She said, standing up. "Ah, Amaya. Night rain, oh what a lovely name." He said, smiling. "Um..." Amaya trailed. "What are you?" She asked, staring at his horse half. "A centaur, but we have much to talk about. Yet, lets begin this tomorrow. I'll need Nico, since all the other counselors are busy." Chiron said, and called the person.

A boy, not any older than Amaya came bounding in. His eyes seemed crimson, and his hair was an onyx color, with pale skin to go along. "Please take Amaya around the camp. I'll see the two of you later." The centaur bound away.

Nico stared at Amaya with cold eyes. Amaya stared back, with her storm-gray gaze. Nico mumbled a few words. "Welcome to Camp Half Blood I guess." He said, and began to walk away. "Hey, wait up!" Amaya ran to catch up.

Nico abruptly explained things, and every once in awhile he would move his eyes to meet her figure. Amaya turned, and he'd look away quickly. It was hard to tell wether this was a crush or not, since he wouldn't blush.

Nico began to make his way to the stables of the Pegasus. The horses whined at the sight of him, but when Amaya bound in, they seemed to relax. She walked up to one, and petted one. It was pure black, with no such other color.

Nico glared at her, but Amaya didn't care. If he was going to be this quiet, so be it.

After the stables they walked among the fields. Amaya decided to chat up the place, so she looked over to the boy.

"So, from what I'm hearing... this place is for children of the gods. Who's your parent?" She asked.

Nico gave her a look. "Hades." He answered.

"God of the Underworld." Amaya mused.

"So when do I figure out mine?" Amaya asked.

"Tonight maybe, if you're lucky." Nico answered, cooly.

"Okay..." Amaya said.

The sun began to set, meaning dinner was nearing.

Nico grabbed Amaya by her jacket sleeve, and pulled her to the tables.

She didn't understand why he couldn't be nice, and just grab her hand.

Was she a disease or something? If she was, she was sorry... This began to fuel an anger for her, since this wasn't the way she liked to be treated.

Nico sat her down at a table, and left her there.

No one paid attention to her, she sat there alone, and was served alone, and didn't talk.

The centaur guy from earlier went up to her. "Where in the world did Nico go?" Chiron asked.

"Well," Amaya began. "You're little friend, left me here. Is like he a girl or something?" She asked.

Chiron sighed.

"You just don't understand him well. He's... A torment type of boy. You see, Nico Di Angelo, isn't your typical hero. He lost his sister, and is son of the big three, Hades is his father." Chiron informed her.

"Was that supposed to make me feel better?!" Amaya asked. "Is it my fault I did something?!" She exclaimed.

"No it's just, he-"

"I don't care! What the heck did I do?! I don't know wether he's got a sword so far up hi-" Chiron stuffed a strawberry in her mouth.

"Calm down." Chiron said.

At that moment, a streak of dark blue came sailing down into the fire. The fire turned this brilliant blue, backing everyone off. A dark blue aura began to form around Amaya, and it lead up to her head, the symbol of a crescent moon and a star floated above her.

A man, fat, red faced, and really... Ugly looking, clapped. "Nyx has arrived to Camp Half Blood!" He said.

"Who's that?!" Amaya asked, getting up, and putting her hands on the table. "And who's Nyx?" She asked.

"One, that's our punished, camp Director. Dionysus or Mr. D." Chiron said. "Nyx, is the Titan Goddess of the Night. And that would be your mother." He pointed out to her.

"One, okay. Two, Titan? Is that bad?" Amaya asked.

"No. Just means she's among the gods." Chiron answered.

"Okay..." Amaya trailed.

Nico Di Angelo stood up, and walked over.

"Looks like we have another outcast." He said, leaning back, and crossing his arms over his chest.

"Outcast? Outcast my butt." Amaya said. "You can be the outcast, but me? I'm going to be Amaya. If no one likes her, they can shove a cookie in their mouth and shut it." She said.

Chiron watched the two wearily.

"Why do I feel like these two aren't like their parents?" Dionysus asked.

"How so?" Chiron asked.

"Nyx and Hades have always gotten along. These two are at each other's necks." Dionysus observed.

"True." Chiron said.

"You think we may be able to annoy our Titan Goddess and God here to Camp Half Blood?" Dionysus mused.

"You can do that, I am staying out of it." Chiron countered.

"Fine." Dionysus shrugged, and began to walk off.

Nico sat there, listening to Amaya rant.

The way she ranted, didn't bother him, not one bit. It actually amused him in a way, like almost wanted to make him laugh.

The only thing was, Nico wasn't the type of person to budge. He could see that was with Amaya as well, she just wouldn't budge.

Chiron sighed. "I hope you two know, you may need to share a cabin tonight." He said.

Nico shrugged and walked off.

Amaya went the other direction.

These two, were like fire and ice.

Chiron sighed, in a half hour, he'd see the result of the two forced to be in a cabin...

* * *

**A/N: I hope this was... Improved. **


	2. Tears of the Dark

_**A/N: Don't own Percy Jackson.**_

_**There, I said it! **_

* * *

_**Chapter 2**_

_**Tears of the Dark **_

__After dinner, it was time for an epic game called, "Capture the Flag". Amaya began to mumble curses about how stupid things were here. It wasn't that she was spoiled, more like angry. This was tiresome for her, and she wished to be back at home, with her dad. Amaya sighed, as she got paired up with Nico. "I don't like you." Amaya spat. Nico didn't say a word, he just gave her a cold glare.

The two ran to the red team's flag, but even if they were in a competition with half the camp, they were at war with each other. Amaya whirled to the left, Nico to the right. Even if they hated each other, or somewhere around there, they moved in perfect harmony. Amaya ran to the flag, a boy sent a tidal wave to her. As though instinct, Amaya sent a massive wave of darkness back at the water wave. She stood there in shock and daze, like a deer in the headlights.

"Amaya!" Nico called to her. "Lets go!" He urged.

Amaya snapped out of it, and ran. She avoided being electrocuted, being punched, and being stabbed. Amaya glanced to the left, and gasped. Nico was sending skeletons to everyone, and even if one went down, more came up. The others on their team, fought hard. Amaya did a baseball slide, as she was nearly sliced with a sword. Amaya got up so quick, she was dizzy.

The gray eyed girl was knocked hard. She was sailed into the water, and this was a huge mistake. Amaya couldn't swim, and since that, she tried to fight her way to the surface. No one came to her, in the last light of the water, she saw an image waver into view. Then all went black...

Amaya woke up in the nurse's office, or whatever it was called in Cam Half Blood. She groggily looked to her left, and was shocked to see Nico Di Angelo right there. He was asleep, his head resting on the bed. Amaya tried to sit up, but bit back a yelp of pain.

Amaya felt herself drift back into sleep, she felt like death, and closed her eyes.

When she opened them, the sun was up, and Nico walked in. He had these small squares, that looked like Lemon squares. Amaya tried to laugh, but winced in pain. Nico sat down next to her, and offered her a square. "No thanks." Amaya said. "Fine, then you'll never feel any better." Nico said.

Amaya glared at him, with a gaze that made anyone say anything. Nico shrugged. "Ambrosia, it may help you with your state." He informed. "Oh." She said. "Can I have one?" She asked. Nico gave her one, she picked it up, and bit into it. It tasted like, Chocolate cake. She looked at him in surprise.

"Ambrosia tastes different to everyone. It tastes like your favorite food." Nico said. Amaya nodded, and leaned back. She was beginning to feel better, but not so much.

She felt Nico's eyes on her. She didn't return the look, she couldn't since she had no energy left in her.

"I want to ask you something." Nico said.

"Go ahead, but you won't like me any better, anyways." Amaya answered.

Nico shrugged. "How'd you make it here, alive?" He asked.

Amaya froze, this was the question that stung her.

"Thanks to my grandmother." Amaya answered, simply.

"How did she help?" Nico asked/

Amaya felt the images slap her in the face, her eyes stung. "She died protecting me." Amaya answered, softly. She felt like the ambrosia she just ate, was about to come back up. The way her grandmother died, was brutal. Even for an old woman, she could fight. She hit the monster full on, but then, in the end, she laid limp and broken.

Amaya was only little, but this helped her a lot in a way.

Her grandmother smiled at her. "Mija," She said. Amaya is Hispanic and Italian, so her grandmother was a star crossed language, she'd speak in Italian, then in Spanish. But mostly Spanish worked out, since she was born in El Salvador.

"_hija, Te amo y siempre estaré vigilando. Eres hermosa y fuerte. Yo siempre te amaré, no importa qué. Nunca dejar de lado la fe, y recuerda, la muerte no es el enemigo, es tu mejor amigo. Nunca me olvides o las palabras que digo. Mi amor me está llamando, veo la luz. Adiós, hija. Te quiero .._" "Daughter, I love you, and I will always be watching over you. You are beautiful, and strong. I will always love you, no matter what. Never let go of faith, and remember, Death isn't the enemy, it's your best friend. Never forget me or the words I say. My love is calling me, I see the light. Goodbye, daughter. I love you.." Were her words to me.

Her eyes looked at the sky, and she didn't move, not anymore. Amaya cried her heart out. "Grandma!" She screamed. "No!" She bellowed in agony.

Amaya began to cry, this was her misery. Nico touched her arm, this was the first thing he'd ever done for comfort. "She... Died, telling me these things. She said, death wasn't my enemy it was my best friend." She quoted.

Nico reeled back, and thoughtfully he sighed. "It's not that true, death isn't always your best friend." He said. "But that's what makes life good Nico, is that it ends. The nightmare ends." Amaya whispered.

Nico looked at Amaya for a moment, he studied her closely. "The nightmare ends?" He repeated. Amaya looked into his crimson like eyes. "When a life is bad, it's happy to see it end. All those people who abused you, everyone who doubted you, everyone who hated you, fade away." Amaya said.

Nico stared at her, like he couldn't tear his gaze. "Bianca." He said, slowly. Amaya didn't know what he meant by that, until last night at dinner, Chiron mentioned his sister, and how she ended. "Bianca, had a nightmare of a life, with me. Then, she died." Nico said, remembering the Lotus Casino, the man with the sleek black hair, being orphans, going to school, meeting Percy, then the grudge that Nico had against Percy, letting his sister die. The events were the nightmares that never ended.

Amaya didn't know what to say. She didn't have much to say, all she did was nod. Nico sighed, and rubbed his temples. "Guess we both are alone in our lives. But Nyx is your mom, what about your dad?" Nico asked.

"My dad?" Amaya repeated. "He's a... Nice dad, but he sometimes tends to let loose in himself. Like he breaks down, saying that I look like my mom, I act like her, and am growing up to be exactly like her." Amaya said. "And you? You're dad's Hades, what about your mom?" Amaya asked.

"I don't... Remember her." Nico trailed. "All I know, is that, my mom and my dad were in love. They had both Bianca and me, and that my dad offered my mom a lot, but my mom refused, not wanting to raise her kids in the underworld. Then in a massive lightning bolt, and my mom ended up dying in there, my dad had put up a shield for my sister and I." Nico said, remembering the past events he had back when he was in the underworld, and demanded to see Maria Di Angelo, but Bianca warned him not to, but Nico didn't listen.

Amaya listened, but she didn't say a word.

"As for my dad, I don't think he's that bad. Just misunderstood." Nico said.

"Like my mom is." Amaya thought. "People think Nyx isn't so good, since she's darkness, and helps the immortals of this world." She said, and sighed. "And since she's darkness people like to think she's no good, like Hades. But the night is your best friend, just like death." Amaya analyzed.

Nico nodded. "And their kids are the outcasts." He said.

Amaya nodded herself. "Exactly."

* * *

**A/N: Hope it was good! Read and Review!**


End file.
